Red vs Blue The Pirate Chronicles
by Pkea
Summary: Takes place after the last Red vs. Blue episode.
1. Chapter 1: Evrything is okay

Red vs. Blue is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red vs. Blue:

The Pirate Chronicles

Part 1: Everything is okay

"Church" Said Caboose

"Yeah" Church answered

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"You know Caboose, I used to not care. I just went along with orders, and hoped that everything would work out for me. But after all that's happened, you know what I've learned? It's not about hating the guy on the other side because someone told you to. I mean, you should hate someone because they're an ass hole, or a pervert, or snob, or they're lazy, or arrogant or an idiot or know-it-all. Those are reasons to dislike somebody. You don't hate a person because someone told you to. You have to learn to despise people on a personal level. Not because they're red, or because they're blue, but because you know them, and you see them every single day. And you can't stand them, because they're a complete and total fucking douche bag."

A deep silence followed .

"I mean why are we up here in the sun, when we could be standing down there in the shade."

"Oh. Yeah okay. Let's go stand in the shade.

Church and Caboose started walking. Church towards the ramp, and Caboose towards the edge of the base. Church sighed as Caboose walked over the edge. A crashing noise was heard.

"Ow... Church somebody stole the ramp" Caboose said from where he laid.

"No Caboose, you're just so dumb that you forgot where the ramp is and you walked right over the edge." Answered Church as he got around the corner and saw Caboose lying there.

"Oh... but it still hurts."

Church sighed again and helped Caboose up.

"Ow, Church my foot hurts."

"You might have injured it." Said Church as he looked down on Caboose's foot. He couldn't see any damage cause the armour covered his foot.

"Let's have Doc take a look at it."

"Okay... it is much cooler here in the shade."

"Yeah, it is... Hey Doc! Get over here! Caboose has hurt his foot!"

Doc came running whit his medical gizmo in his hands. He pointed it at Caboose's foot. It lights up green.

"So Doc, what does that shade of green mean?" Church said to Doc.

"Minor bruises, or cancer."

"Aaaahhhhhh!!!! I don't want to die!" Caboose screamed

"Don't worry Caboose, the chances that you get cancer from a fall is as big as me hitting something whit the sniper rifle on the other side of the canyon."

"You are going to be fine Caboose." Doc said

"Good, I don't want my head to explode."

"Caboose, that's not cancer. There is not a disease that make your head explode... Or does it?" Church said

"Nope." Doc said

"You hear that Caboose, that was from a professional doctor. Or maybe crappy medic would fit better. Or guy claming to be a medic." said Church

"Yeah yeah. Pick on the guy that want's to help you, just cause he got out of med school whit 49.99 right on the final exam.

"Don't you need al least 50 right to be a medic for the blue army?"

"Nope they changed it 40, cause nobody listens to the teachers anymore."

"Oh dear god. Shut up Doc"

Doc walked away and Caboose who had drifted away during the conversation was just staring at the wall.

Church stared out across the canyon. He thought about Tex. He never had the chance to tell her that he still loved her. It had only been a few hours since the ship blew up. Tucker had it bad to, his kid had died. But Church stopped thinking about Tucker and focused back at himself. Then he suddenly saw fireball up in the sky. He looked at it and decided that just was a shooting star that you could sometimes see during the day on this planet. He started thinking again, what would he do after the war. He hadn't finished college so he would probably finish college and start to work as a... as a... hmm. He realized. He had no plan for his life. No plan at all. Damn it! He blamed himself not for coming up whit a plan. He then noticed that the fireball was getting bigger. And that is was heading right for the canyon!!!

"Holy crap! It's going to land here!" Church said out laud .

"What are you yelling about over here?" Said Tucker who had walked up to Church.

"A big fucking fireball is heading right for the canyon!"

"What?" He looked at the sky. "Ahhh! We're all going to die!"

Tucker ran of whit Church to warn the others. Doc, Sister and Caboose was standing and talking on top of the base. Caboose had for some unknown reason walked up to the top of the base.

"Okay everyone. Don't panic, but there is a fireball heading for the canyon." Said Church

Doc, Sister and Caboose starred at Church and Tucker for a few seconds then started screaming.

"The sky is falling down!" Screamed Caboose.

"No god is shooting at us" Screamed Sister

"It's a comet, and it is going to land on us!" Screamed Doc.

All of them ran down in to the hangar. The safest place in the base.

Meanwhile at the Red Base.

"No! I want to drive the mongoose first! Said Grif to Simmons

"But I helped name it!

"Oh please! You wanted to call it the "Not Monkey".

(Note, to understand this joke you need to see a Red vs. Blue clip I saw. It is availed on YouTube. Search for: Red vs Blue 100.1.)

"No I didn't, you said that I wanted to call it the "Not Monkey".

"Shut up the bout of you! Grif will drive the mongoose first." Sarge said

"Yeah!" Grif said

"What but I'm you're favourite!" Yelled Simmons.

"Oh don't worry Simmons. You'll see why I want Grif to drive it first. " Said Sarge and chuckled.

"Now I don't want to drive it." Said Grif

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keep watch for the next part.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Red vs. Blue is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red vs. Blue

The Pirate Chronicles

Part 2: Reunion

"Sir?" Said Donut

"What is it Donut?" Answered Sarge

"There is a big flaming thing coming against us!"

"What?" They all looked at the sky. "In the name jukebox! Run!

They all scattered.

"Grif you try to catch the flaming thing for study!" Sarge yelled

"No way, it would kill me!" Grif yelled in reply

"And?"

The fireball crashed in the middle of the canyon whit a boom.

Meanwhile at Blue Base.

Everyone covered their ears when the fireball crashed.

They expected to be burnt to death.

"Are we dead yet?" Asked Caboose

"No we're not Caboose." Answered Church

"Maybe you should go up there take a look." Tucker said

"No way Tucker. You go up there."

"Me? Hell no! What if something came whit the fireball?

"Like what?"

"I don't know. A monster maybe."

"But how would it survive the impact?"

"Maybe the fireball is a monster?"

Church and Tucker continued to argue like this for about a minute.

"But maybe it's a fire breathing titanium monster?" Said Tucker

"Or maybe it's a titanium breathing fire monster?" Said Caboose suddenly.

"Shut up Caboose!" Said Church

"Wait Caboose! Maybe you should go up there?" Said Tucker

"But what if it really is a fire monster breathing titanium monster?"

"I'll give candy for dinner."

And whit a blink of an eye, Caboose was gone and standing on top of the base. He looked at the fireball/fire monster/titanium monster. It wasn't a monster or a ball. It was more of a cylinder.

"Caboose what do you see up there?" Said Church from the lower level.

"I see a... skylinder."

"I think you mean a cylinder."

"Yes a cylinderer."

Church sighed and said:

"Well what is it doing."

"It is standing there, and smoking. It shouldn't do that, it's bad for your health."

"Don't you mean that smoke is coming from it?"

"Yeah... that's what I mean."

Church went back down in to the hangar. Tucker had just finished telling a joke.

"Bow chicka bow wow."

"That's disgusting!" Said Doc

"Hey guys." Church said

"What?"

"It's safe to come up now."

"Good, let's go."

At the Red Base.

"We have to check out that flaming thing." Said Sarge

"No we don't." Said Grif

"I agree whit Sarge." Said Simmons

"You always agree whit Sarge you kiss ass!"

"What do you think Donut?" Said Sarge

"I do think that fire thing is scary, but if I agree whit Grif, Sarge will hate me. So I have to agree whit Sarge."

"Traitor."

"Okay let's check out that thing. Me and Simmons will take the warthog. Grif you take the mongoose and Donut take you hovering motorcycle thing.

"But I don't want to take the mongoose."

"Why not dirtbag?"

"Cause you started to laugh when you said that I should take the mongoose."

"How did a laugh that scared you?"

"Like when you think of me dying. Kind 'a like he he he."

"Okay then. Grif you take the motorcycle, and Donut rides behind you on it."

Grif looked over at Donut.

"No thanks, I'll take the mongoose."

"Good, now get moving!"

One minute later the reds where on their way. They started to get nearer the flaming thing.

"Now which of this buttons is the brake?" Taught Grif "It must be the one that it says stop on."

He pressed the button but the mongoose accelerated to an insane speed. Grif started to fell the G-forces. But Sarge on the other hand was pleased whit that his latest plan to kill Grif had worked. He went over the plan in his head. "Build a very fast vehicle. Replace the brakes whit small rocket engines and get Grif to drive it. Grif would no doubt die from the impact when he hits the canyon wall, or if he survived that he would die when the rocket engines explode."

Sarge chuckled.

"What are you laughing about sir? Said Simmons from the gunner position on the warthog.

"Oh nothing." Said Sarge and chuckled again.

Meanwhile.

The blues where running against the cylinder when something flew past them at insane speeds. That something was Grif on the mongoose.

They didn't care about it and continued to run. The found the cylinder.

"What the hell is that?" Said Tucker

"I don't know but"

More then that he didn't have time to say before the reds showed up.

Sarge parked the warthog and got out. He addressed the blues.

"Get away from our flaming thing!"

"No way, it's closer to our base. And it's not a flaming thing, it's a cylinder."

"Who cares what is it?"

At that point a hatch opened from the cylinder. The reds and the blues expected to see an alien exit the cylinder. But instead they saw a bomb. But just any bomb, but a very special bomb. Andy The Bomb.

"Hello shisnos!" he said as he rolled out of the cylinder

"Andy? How the hell did you survive?"

"Well it was like this...

"Blarg!"

"What?"

Suddenly Junior appeared from the cylinder.

"Junior!!" Tucker yelled

"Blarg? Blarg honk! Junior blarged and ran up to his father and hugged his leg. Tucker hugged back. Junior then pulled out something from nowhere and gave it to his father. It was the sword. I mean the key. Or key-sword.

"My sword. Thank you Junior." Said Tucker

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Said Church

"I can." Said Sheila's voice from the cylinder

"Sheila?" Said Caboose and ran up and hugged the cylinder, burning himself.

"Ow ow ow, Sheila you're warm. I think that you have fever.

"No Caboose, I am warm cause the ride trough the atmosphere.

"Okay you got to tell us what the hell happened!" Said Church

"All right, this is what happened." Said Sheila

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More parts coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Storytelling Time!

Red vs. Blue is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red vs. Blue

The Pirate Chronicles

Part 3: Storytelling time!

"Well this is what happened." Said Sheila

_Flashback_

O'Malley in Tex is doing his evil laugh, louder then ever.

"Three, two..." Says Andy

O'Malley( in Tex) jumps over to Andy presses a small, hidden button.

"One! Boom! Blamo! Aw crap!"

"So you think that you can destroy my ship? Nobody can stop me!" O'Malley said and laughed

That's when I started the self destruct sequence.

"Self destruct sequence started." Sheila's voice was heard over the radio

"What? NO!!" O'Malley screamed

I then started giving off electrical flashes' to make sure that O'Malley don't escape.

"Junior, quick get me to an escape pod." Andy said

Junior picked up Andy and ran to an escape pod. I transferred myself in to the pod and launched it. I was afraid that O'Malley would escape but Tex took care of him.

"What? NO!! I must flee! O'Malley said

"No you don't!! Said Tex and ripped of her helmet, exposing her green eyes and red hair. She threw the helmet in the corner and ran for an escape pod. O'Malley, trapped in the helmets radio couldn't do anything. I don't know if she made it.

In the escape pod that is getting further away from the ship.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see that explosion." Andy said

"Blarg honki blarg!" Blarged Junior

The ship blew up in a huge explosion.

"Ha! Cool! Blamo!" Andy said

"We need to find Blood Gulch." Said Sheila

"No we don't, lets go to that fortress by the beach."

"But I need a body, and the only place I can get it is in Blood Gulch.

"Fine."

"Blarg blarg honk blarg!"

"You said it."

_End flashback_

"That was a great story Sheila." Said Caboose

"Thank you Caboose." Said Sheila in response

"But why did it take you so long to get here?" Said Church

"Cause this whole continent is just made up of canyons who look exactly like this one! I took hours to find the right one! This is the most stupid planet in the galaxy!" Said Andy

"Calm down Andy!" Said Donut

Then Grif suddenly showed up.

"Oh, Sarge why didn't you install any breaks?"

"What you're suppose to be dead!" Yelled Sarge

"Hey guys, I am the only one think that this just a little bit odd?"

"What is odd?" Said Simmons

"That almost everyone is back, and that Grif survived an impact and two rocket engines explosions. It's like an unseen force is trying to make things back to how it used to be!"

Meanwhile at a secret facility somewhere.

"Do you think he is on to us?" Asked a voice

"No he don't know anything." Said another voice

"But what if it goes like your last idea. The Truman Show."

"Don't worry. Just make his teeth's hurt and make something dramatic happen.

Back at Blood Gulch.

"You're just paranoid." Said Doc

"No it's true. Think of it! All these things. OW! My teeth's just started hurting really bad.

The blues or the reds hadn't noticed the group of 7 people in black coloured armours sneaking up behind then.

"Yarr! Me be Long Johnny Silver. Captain of the pirate ship Hermania! Yarrr! Said a man whit a pirate accent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More parts coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Scary people whit weapons

Red vs. Blue is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Red vs. Blue The Pirate Chronicles**

** Part 4:**

** Scary people whit weapons**

The blues and the reds looked at the group of 7 people whit black armour. Especially the one who talked like a cartoon pirate captain. The captain talked again.

"If thou haven't left this canyon in 1 day and 1 night thou shall be brought to the other side by us... Yarr!

"What is he talking about?" Said Caboose who didn't understand( witch he never does anyway)

"He's basically saying that if you don't leave this canyon in 24 hours, we will kill you." Said a black armoured pirate, he sounded to be about 25 years of age.

"Yarr! Didn't I say that you must speak as a real pirate?!" Said the captain whit anger

"Yes, but that just makes everyone think that all pirates talk like that. I don't want to support the stereotypical view of pirates." Said the younger person

"You will talk like a real pirate or walk the plank!"

"What plank? We don't have a plank."

"Ggggrrrrr... Talk like a pirate or I will kill you!"

The young one sighed and said:

"Yes sir."

"What's that?"

"I mean, Yarr sir."

"Good."

The captain turned to the blues and the reds and said:

"So... if you don't leave this canyon whit in 24 hours we will kill you."

He then walked away and the other pirates followed.

The blues and the reds looked at each other in confusing.

"What the hell was that?" Said Sarge

I think it was pirate who threatened to kill us." Said Caboose

"I know what it was bluetard." Said Sarge

"What should we do?" Said Donut

"We have to leave!" Said Tucker

"We can't leave. We have nowhere to go." Said Church

"Then we have to stay and fight." Said Sarge

"Then we have to transfer Sheila back to the tank."

"Yes!" Said Sheila

"Caboose, get the tank." Said Church

Church taught for a second.

"Wait Caboose! You will probably kill me again." Said Church

"But how will we get the tank here." Said Tucker

"Hey Reds. Can we use your car to get the tank here?"

"I think so. But why should we help you?" Said Sarge

"That if you don't, we will have no real defence."

"I see your point."

Ten minutes and a lot of accidents later. The tanks lights went on as Sheila transferred in to the tank.

"Ahhh... Good to be back." She said and started to move around the turret to make sure that it hadn't rusted.

"Now let's go prepare for the upcoming battle." Said Sarge and the teams returned to their bases to prepare themselves'.

A few hours later the canyon started to shake. The teams ran out of their bases and looked to the sky. There was a space ship. It looked to fit a lot of stuff but was still very fast. A perfect pirate ship.

(Imagine that it looks like In Amber Clad from Halo 2)

"We're doomed." Said Tucker

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keep watching the horizon for more parts of the series.


	5. Chapter 5: The Night Before Doom

** Red vs. Blue**

** The Pirate Chronicles**

** Part 5**

** The Night Before Doom**

The pirate ship had landed in a valley not to far from Blood Gulch. And it was time for the teams to get some sleep( or as Caboose calls it, sleeping time). Most of the people in Blood Gulch had problem sleeping. Except for Sarge who had fallen asleep fast and was hugging his shotgun as if it was a stuffed animal, and dreaming happy dreams about killing Grif. Caboose was simply to dumb to worry about anything. And Junior who always fall asleep after his evening meal. Tucker and Doc had successfully trained Junior to eat meat( mostly bacon and meatballs) instead of Caboose.

The following morning they all gathered to discus the defence plan. Sarge had brought a map over blood gulch. They used army men to show how they would defend. They got the army men from the toy boxes of Caboose and Junior.

"Then Donut moves over here." Sarge said and moved the Barbie doll representing Donut. Donut had requested that the doll would represent him."Grif runs over here. Gets shot in the head by one of the pirates and."

"Vroom vroom!" Said Caboose and started moving the toy car representing the warthog back and forward.

"Damn it Caboose stop doing that!" Said Sarge

"But it's my car."

"Okay! Listen to me!" Screamed Church

Everyone looked at Church whit surprise.

"It's clear that this planning isn't going to work. So everyone just have to take care off themselves. Except for you Doc. You have to take care of the wounded."

"Fine let's do that." Said Grif "I don't need to care for anyone else.

"You already don't care for anyone else." Said Simmons

"Kiss-ass."

"Jack-ass.

"Shut up dirt bags."

They all left to spend what could be their last hours alone.

Tucker and Junior played together. Church sat on top off blue base in deep silence. Sarge polished his shotgun. Lopez and Sheila was talking whit Caboose and Andy. Donut was making himself pretty. Grif was smoking and drinking beer in the cave by blue base. Simmons was fore some reason punching the mirror in the bathroom and crying.

When the 24 hours where almost over everyone went back to their bases to get their weapons and ready themselves. Church was watching the canyon whit his sniper rifle. He saw a tank, two warthogs and a lot of people in black armour. The armours reminded him of Tex. Church sighed when a shot from a sniper rifle went by his head.

"Holy shit!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stay tuned for more episodes.


	6. Chapter 6: Running Time!

Red vs. Blue The Pirate Chronicles

Part 6

Running Time!

Church leaped down the base as more shots came flying trough the air.

"Crap!!!!" He yelled

Meanwhile over at Sheila, Andy and Caboose a shot from the tank hit the canyon wall. Sending small fragments of rock down upon them.

"Running time!" Caboose yelled as he ran of in a random direction. Sheila rolled of in direction of the enemy tank.

"Yeah!!" Yelled Andy. "Time to kick some ass."

A funny looking grenade landed in front of the pair. It exploded whit a weird blue light and electrical flashes.

"I can't move." Said Sheila as she tried to move her cannon.

"I can't move either." Andy said

"You never had the ability to move."

"Shut up!" Andy said and tried to explode. "I can't explode!"

Meanwhile at red base, Sarge and Simmons had just finished a trap in the rec room. The rec room was basically a room whit a TV, a couch and a chair. But red command was kind enough to provide the room whit a flat screen TV. The trap itself had the most horrible and diabolical weapon ever. A video loop whit one of Donuts dance routines. In this one he had nothing but a pair of short-shorts.

Sarge and Simmons ran out of the base towards the warthog. One of the pirates warthogs came roaring over the hill. Playing the same polka music as the reds warthog. The only difference was that this warthog had a gauss cannon. A shot from it hit the red warthog left back wheel.

The shot completely destroyed the wheel.

"Damn it." Sarge said. "That was our only warthog."

"Run!"

Three pirates had sneaked in the base from behind and was now securing the base room by room. They had cleared Grif's room and was now going to secure the rec room. They positioned themselves on each side on the door. They all entered the room simultaneously. All of the looked at the TV screen to see the most horrible sight they ever seen. Donut dancing in only short-shorts. They all dropped their guns screaming and covering their eyes.

"I'm blind!"

"It's in my head! Get it out! Get it out."

"My eyes, they burn!"

Sarge held the remote to the VCR in his hand and quickly turned of the video and took out the tape. He threw it on the floor.

"Now go back to the bowels of hell where you came from." Said Sarge and fired a round of his shotgun at the tape.

"Simmons, tie these men up."

"Yes sir."

About five minutes later the three pirates where tied up in a corner.

"Good work Simmons. Now let's go find Donut."

Donut had been putting on makeup when the first shots where heard. He reacted in the usual way. Running out of the base and screaming like a woman. He ran for the best cover he could find. A large rock by the base. He dove behind it as three pirates opened fire at him. There he found Grif hiding.

"Oh, hi Grif." Donut said

"Nice work Donut, now they know I'm here."

"Run Junior! Run!"

Tucker and Junior ran side by side against the hangar of the base. Tucker was planing to hide Junior there. But he was chased by a bunch of pirates. They finally reached the hangar and Tucker bent down so his face came in level whit Juniors.

"Now you just stay here." Tucker said.

"Blarg honk."

"I don't know what that meant but I assume that it means yes."

Tucker moved against the grav lift.

"Don't move." Said a voice behind him

"Damn."

Tucker turned around to see a pirate whit a battle rifle.

"Okay mate, prepare to die." Said the pirate whit a heavy Australian accent.

"BLARG!"

"What the fu"

Junior throwed himself at the pirate and attached himself to his helmet whit his teeth and was clawing the pirates armour.

"Ow, son of a bitch!" The pirate said and tried to remove the alien.

"Good work Junior. Stay here I will go get help."

Another pirate came down from the upper level and saw what was going on.

"Holy shit. Stand still and I'll shot if of."

"Noooo!" Tucker yelled and stabbed the pirate in the back whit his sword. The pirate looked down on the sharp edges coming out off his stomach. Tucker pulled out the sword and the pirate fell to the ground as he let out a last:

"Herk! Blahh..."

"Why do people always do that when they die?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keep watching fore more episodes.


	7. Chapter 7: Caboose The Veichle Destroyer

Sorry for the late update people. Busy around the holiday. Got a 360 for christmas and got a lot of new games to play.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red vs. Blue The Pirate Chronicles

part 7: Caboose The Vehicle Destroyer

"Running, running!" Caboose kept saying as he ran. He didn't keep track of where he was going, he had just been running back and forward in the canyon for a half hour. He found himself back at blue base. He looked around and didn't saw any of his friends. But he saw Sheila, not moving and whit the pirate tank pointing it's gun at her.

"Do you think that I can destroy it whit one shot?" Said Sergej the pirate whit a light Russian accent.

"No, you need at least two shots to destroy it." Answered Frankie the pirate. Ali the pirate said something in Arabic.

"Seriously dude, you got' a start speaking English." Frankie said.

Again, Ali said something in Arabic.

"Okay, now I'm getting mad."

"Stay away from Sheila!" Screamed a voice.

"What the hell?"

Caboose leaped down from nowhere and grabbed the tanks gun. His natural strength combined together whit his need to save Sheila made him super strong for the moment. He pulled of the tanks cannon and used it as a baseball bat to send the Arabian pirate flying. The Russian pirate was crushed by the cannon. Frankie had already ran off.

"Thank you Caboose." Said Sheila

"I'm just glad you're safe." Caboose answered

"But I wonder where Andy is."

Somewhere nearby in the canyon.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Said Andy in confusion

"Could you go find Andy for me Caboose? I can't move." Sheila asked Caboose

"Sure Sheila!" He answered enthusiastically and ran off.

"How will I find Andy?" Caboose thought as he searched for Andy. "Maybe he's under this rock. Nope. Or behind this one. No. Or this one. No again. Maybe he's under that other rock."

Red base five minutes earlier.

"No I will not help Grif!" Sarge said to Simmons

"But Donut is there whit him." Simmons replied

"I'll help Grif when pigs fly!"

At that moment a flock of Fly-pigs flew over the canyon.

At Grif and Donuts rock.

"Look Grif, the fly-pigs are heading south." Donut said to Grif "That means that winter is coming."

"Shut up Donut and help me fight these guys off."

"But the pigs flew, sir." Simmons said to his superior officer

"I don't care." Said Sarge "Here's a new one. I'll help Grif when Arabic people fly."

A second later, Ali the pirate came flying over the base, cursing in Arabic. Sarge and Simmons looked at the scene whit confusion.

"Fine, let's go help Grif and Donut."

"Watch out!!" Fred the pirate yelled as their warthog went over the cliff outside the cave. The warthog hit the ground whit a metallic sound and the warthog bounced and landed on its wheels. The bomb that was meant to blow up the canyon( Fred was holding it) flew out the warthog and landed whit a thud.

"Watch where your driving jack-ass!" Fred yelled to Carl, who was driving.

"How would I know that there was cliff here."

"You made me drop the bomb!" Fred said and hopped out of the warthog and tried to pick up the bomb. It was to heavy for him.

"Get over here and help me!"

"Fine."

Carl went over to Fred to help him.

"Okay on three. One. Two. Three."

Thud. Rolling noise.

"Great, now the bomb rolled under the warthog."

"Well help me get it out of there."

"I am Caboose the vehicle destroyer!!!" A soldier in blue armour who appeared whit a rocket launcher.

"Damn."

Caboose fired the rocket launcher and it hit under the warthog. Right at the bomb. The warthog disappeared in a fire ball.

Red base. 2 minutes earlier.

"Die you stupid reds!" A pirate yelled as he fired at the rock where Grif and Donut was hiding.

"Yeah! Die reds!" Said another pirate

Then a large pillar of fire rose to the sky.

In the distraction caused Grif took the chance to shoot the gun out of one of the pirates hands.

"Ow! Unfair dude!" The pirate yelled as he grabbed his pistol. "Get him guys!"

A flaming wreck that used to be a warthog crashed on top of his two fellows pirates and instantly killing them. The surviving pirate found himself outnumbered and outgunned. So he an for his life.

About five minute later Sarge and Simmons stormed in and fired their guns. The reason that they where late was later explained. Sarge had hopped that if they waited a little. Grif would die.


End file.
